Joyce Roselynn 1
by anoukjebaas13
Summary: Joyce Roselynn is 15 jaar en komt in jaar 4, dus het jaar van het toverschool toernooi, naar Zweinstein. Ze komt van het Beauxbatons maar daar is ze weggepest. Ze is daardoor erg onzeker. Gelukkig is dat op Zweinstein heel anders. Ze krijgt een hoop vrienden in de korte tijd dat ze daar is, onder andere Harry en zijn vrienden. Maar zal het toverschooltoernooi dat veranderen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
Hoi allemaal. Dit is mijn eerste verhaal op fanfiction. Ik hoop dat jullie het eerste hoofdstuk leuk vinden. Ik ben nog druk bezig met schrijven maar ik zal zo snel mogelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen. Alvast even een disclaimer, het Harry Potter verhaal en de karakters zijn allemaal van J.K. Rowling. **

Ze was klaar! Na al die drie vreselijke jaren was ze eindelijk klaar! De laatste paar dagen op het Beauxbatons waren tergend langzaam voorbij gegaan, en nu was het eindelijk zomervakantie.

Joyce kijkt haar slaapkamer nog eens rond, die ziet er kaal uit zonder alle foto's en posters die ze had opgehangen. Nu hing er alleen nog een spiegel die van school zelf was. Ze keek er even in. Haar bruine haar hing in een paardenstaart op haar hoofd. Ze was een transformagiër en ze kun er dus zo mooi uitzien als ze maar wilde, maar ze hield niet van opvallen dus hield ze het maar lekker simpel met bruin steil haar en karamelkleurige ogen.

Joyce opent de kast om te controleren of ze niet iets vergeten is, en er ligt nog iets op de bodem van de kast. Een foto, een foto van haar en haar beste vriendin Yasmin. Of, nou ja, ze was haar beste vriendin, voordat ze overleed aan haar verwondingen nadat ze van haar bezem was gevallen. Op de foto staan we samen voor de Eiffeltoren toen we in Parijs waren. Ik had daar blond haar en blauwe ogen en Yasmin had rood haar en fel groene ogen. God wat miste ik haar.

_Toen Joyce net op school kwam werd ze erg gepest, ze kwam niet als enige uit Engeland ze is ook een ziener en dat vonden ze op school niet echt cool. Totdat Yasmin halverwege het schooljaar op het Beauxbatons kwam. Iedereen vond haar geweldig maar daar gaf ze niks om. De eerste dag kwam ze naast Joyce zitten en vanaf dat moment waren ze onafscheidelijk. Omdat ze vriendinnen was met Yasmin werd ze bijna niet meer gepest, maar toen Yasmin overleed werd het alleen maar erger. _

_Dit gebeurde aan het begin van dit jaar. Ze mocht van haar ouders naar Zweinstein maar ze moest eerst het schooljaar op het Beauxbatons afmaken. En dat schooljaar duurde nog 9 maanden. 9 maanden vol met pesterijen. Eerst viel het nog mee met alleen de hele dag door gemene opmerkingen, maar naarmate de maanden verstreken werden de pesterijen erger. Zo erg dat de meisjes die pestte onder leiding van Fleur Delacour een slang in haar bed hadden gestopt. Dat was het punt waarop de directie me een eigen kamer toewees. Als enige van de hele school kreeg ik een eigen kamer. Ik was zo blij dat ik in ieder geval mijn eigen plek had, maar Fleur had iets anders bedacht om me te treiteren. In plaats van dat ze me pestte, gingen ze me compleet negeren._

_Gelukkig kon ik altijd terecht bij Madame Dominique. Ze was mijn lerares waarzeggerij en heeft me geholpen om met mijn gave om te gaan. Ze was als een tweede moeder voor me. Doordat ze wist wat ik doormaakte kon ik goed met haar praten. Zij heeft me door de laatste maanden heen geholpen. Zonder haar…. Ik wil niet weten wat ik gedaan had als zij er niet geweest was._

Ik stopte de foto snel in mijn tas en kijk voor de laatste keer mijn kamer rond. Ik pak mijn koffer, doe de deur dicht en breng de sleutel bij de administratie. Het was nu 11 uur, ik had nog net tijd om even bij Madame Dominique langs te gaan. Ik klop op de deur van haar lokaal. Ze hoort de zangerige stem van Madame Dominique zeggen dat ze binnen mag komen en doet de krakende deur open. Daar zit haar lieve mollige lerares met warrig blond haar en blauwe ogen in haar paarse gewaad achter haar bureau. Het waarzeggerij lokaal is rond en aan de muren hangen grote gekleurde tapijten. Hier had Joyce gerouwd om Yasmin. In dit mooie lokaal dat zo lekker ruikt naar vanille.

Madame Dominique staat rinkelend van de sieraden waarmee ze behangen is op en geeft me een dikke knuffel. "Ach Kiend, Iek ga jou zo erg miessen." "Ik u ook Madame!" "Nou Kiend" zegt ze "Nu steek jij je kin vooruit en maak jij eel veel plezier op jou nieuwe school. Jij gaat daar eel erg veel lol ebben met een ele boel vrienden. Iek eb et allemaal al gezien." "Ik ga u wel schrijven hoor." Zeg ik met ogen vol tranen. "Doe dat maar" zegt Madame Dominique.

"Nu haast je mijn lieve Kiend. Jij moet je boot halen. Tot ziens" "Tot ziens Madame" zeg ik. Ik draai me om en kijk nog een keer het lokaal rond. Dan loop ik het lokaal uit en loop door de verlaten gangen naar de uitgang van het gebouw. Ik loop het pad af en kijk nog een keer achterom naar het gebouw waar ik met gemengde gevoelens afscheid van neem. De taxi staat al op me te wachten en brengt me naar de boot. Het is ongeveer een uurtje rijden. Al ik om half 1 de boot op stap is die al klaar voor vertrek en is het bomvol met allemaal toeristen die het kanaal oversteken. Maar als we na een tijdje Engeland binnen varen ben ik degene tegen wie gezegd kan worden "Welkom Thuis".

**A/N: En hoe vonden jullie het eerste chappie? Hij is een beetje kort maar de volgende hoofdstukken worden wel langer. Ik zou zeggen; Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hier het 2****e**** hoofdstuk van mijn verhaal. Ik wil in ieder geval maria999, Winmau en greendiamond123 bedanken voor hun reviews. Ook even een disclaimer, Harry Potter en de andere bekende karakters zijn niet van mij maar van J. K. Rowling.**

**Pov Joyce**

Als ik de boot afloop zie ik meneer Consalves, onze… ja… soort van butler, al staan. Hij loopt naar me toe "Goedemiddag mevrouw Roselynn, Hoe was uw reis?" "Meneer Consalves, u mag me gewoon Joyce noemen hoor. Maar het gaat prima met me, en met u?" "Uitstekend, ik breng u snel naar huis want uw ouders verwachten u. Ze hebben een verrassing" "En u gaat mij zeker niet vertellen wat voor verrassing dat is, meneer Consalves?," vraag ik met een glimlach. "Haha, nee. Dan is het niet leuk meer." en lachend rijden we weg.

Terwijl we rijden merk ik dat we niet de weg naar huis rijden, althans, ons oude huis. Maar als ik na een super lange oprijlaan mijn ouders voor een mega vila zie staan, weet ik meteen dat de verrassing is dat we verhuisd zijn naar deze super mooie vila.

"Wauw" is het eerste en het enige wat ik kan zeggen. We zijn zojuist mijn nieuwe kamer ingelopen. Er staat een groot hemelbed, een mega tv, een bank en tafel, een bureau en een deur naar een groot balkon. Ook zijn er nog 2 andere deuren. Als eerste open ik de meest linker deur en alweer is het enige wat ik kan zeggen "wauw". Er is een mega douche, een bubbelbad dat groot genoeg is voo personen en een sauna van dezelfde grootte.

"Mam, pap, dit is toch veel te gek!" "Ach lieverd, nu je vader minister van binnenlandse zaken is geworden kunnen we ons dit makkelijk veroorloven" zegt mijn moeder glimlachend.

Ik loop de badkamer uit en open de rechter deur. Nu kan ik zelfs helemaal niets zeggen. Ik loop stamelend de mega grote kast in waarvan ik net de deur geopend heb. "Ma.. Ma… Mam hoe kom ik aan al die kleding en schoenen en…" Ik weet gewoon niet wat ik moet zeggen. Lachend loopt mijn moeder ook naar binnen " Ik neem aan dat het je bevalt?" "Of het me bevalt?" Zeg ik. "Dit is een mega kast met kleding, schoenen, sieraden en weet ik wat nog meer alleen maar voor mij en je vraagt of het me bevalt?"

Ik vlieg mijn ouders in de armen. "Het bevalt me niet, Ik vind het geweldig!" "Zoiets dacht ik al." zegt mijn vader. "Nou prinses, we laten jou maar even genieten van je nieuwe kamer. We gaan over een uurtje eten."

Mijn ouders laten me alleen en ik ga op mijn bed liggen. "Of het me bevalt. Pfff. Als wie dan ook gezegd had dat diegene hier niet van zou kunnen genieten had ik diegene hoogstpersoonlijk naar het gesticht gebracht." Lachend zet ik mijn muziek aan en ga liggen luisteren tot het tijd is om te eten.

Zo gaat het eigenlijk de hele week door. Ik heb mijn uiterlijk weer veranderd en ik moet zeggen, met mijn blonde krullen en ijsblauwe ogen ben ik nog best knap. Ik ben aan het genieten van ons nieuwe huis en de tuinen er omheen. We hebben ook een zwembad en een eigen zwerkbalveld. Aan het einde van de week werden mijn ouders en ik uitgenodigd bij de Malfidussen, het zijn vrienden van mijn ouders, om te komen eten. Dus zodoende verschijnselde we zaterdag avond voor een enorme vila, nog groter dan die van ons.

Toen we naar de deur liepen zag ik zelfs een paar pauwen rondlopen. Een kleine huiself deed de deur open. Ah, familie Roselynn, jullie worden verwacht in de salon. Ik zal u de weg wijzen, volgt u mij.  
"Jemig, wat zijn die huiselven slaafs" zeg ik tegen mijn ouders. "Tja," zegt mijn vader "in sommige opzichten denken de Malfidussen anders dan wij prinses."

Ondertussen zijn we de salon ingelopen. Narcissa, Lucius en Draco staan op om ons te begroeten. "Ach liefje," zegt Narcissa tegen me nadat ze mijn ouders begroet heeft en mij van top tot teen heeft bekeken, "Wat ben je gegroeid, ik weet nog dat je toen je klein was met Draco speelde."

"Inderdaad!" zegt mijn moeder. "Wat waren ze toen klein." Mijn vader heeft inmiddels een gesprek met Lucius over het ministerie van toverkunst.

Draco tikt me op mijn schouder. "Heb je zin om een potje zwerkbal te spelen?" "We hebben jaren niet gepraat en het eerste wat je vraagt of ik zwerkbal wil spelen?" zeg ik en ik kijk Draco aan. Hij is verandert. Logisch, n jaar. Hij is knap geworden. Niet dat ik hem ooit ga vertellen dat hij knap is geworden maar toch.

"Euh, ja.., uh,… Hoe gaat het?" vraagt hij stamelend nadat hij mijn antwoord had gehoord. Ik moet lachen om het gezicht dat hij trekt. " Het gaat prima Draco, en met jou?" "Ja ook, mag ik je nu vragen of je een potje zwerkbal wilt spelen?" "haha, ja ik wil een potje zwerkbal spelen." Antwoord ik lachend.

We spelen 3 potjes waarvan ik er 2 win. Draco kijkt nogal chagrijnig. "Ach Draco, kijk je nu zo nijdig omdat je verloren hebt van een meisje?" zeg ik lachend. "Ik heb je gewoon laten winnen hoor." Zegt hij boos. "haha, ja tuurlijk Draco, laten we het daar maar op houden." Zeg ik nog steeds lachend.

Het eten is heerlijk. En als toetje krijgen we ijs. Na het eten wordt het tijd om te gaan dus neem ik afscheid van Draco.

"Ik zie je wel op Zweinstein over een paar weken." Zegt hij. "Ja,"zeg ik. "Als ik in Zwadderich kom, hou jij dan een plekje voor me vrij?" "Ja zal ik doen" is Draco's antwoord. "Totziens" "Totziens"

Als we weer thuis zijn vraagt mijn vader "en, heb je je vermaakt?" "Ja heel erg," zeg ik. "Draco en Narcissa zijn erg aardig maar Lucius vind ik een beetje eng." "Dat komt doordat je hem niet kent, hij is wel erg aardig" zegt mijn moeder. "Ga nu maar lekker slapen." Zegt mijn vader.

"Ja dat ga ik doen." Zeg ik. "Ik ben moe. Welterusten!" "Welterusten!"zeggen mijn ouders in koor.

Als ik in bed lig val ik met een glimlach in slaap.

**Al I can say is; Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello everyone. Ik zit hier met een klein beetje schaamte omdat ik jullie zo lang op dit nieuwe chapter heb laten wachten maar hier is ie dan eindelijk. Ik wil greendiamond123 en marie999 bedanken voor hun review op chapter 2. Ik ben nu de Harry Potter boeken in het Engel aan het lezen en ik moet daar toch nog even iets over zeggen want ben ik de enige die vind dat sommige woorden totaal amders zijn dan in het Nederlands? Kijk, bij namen begrijp ik dat nog wel, maar Diagon Ally en de weg is weg? Daar is toch helemaal geen connectie in te vinden? In ieder geval… veel plezier met het lezen van het nieuwe chapter. Ik hoor graag wat jullie er van vinden. Groetjes anoukjebaas13**

Zodra ik wakker word kijk ik naar mijn open raam. Draco's uil zit er al, zoals bijna elke ochtend. We schrijven elkaar bijna elke dag en we hebben een paar keer afgesproken. Blijkbaar heeft hij net zo weinig te doen als ik.

Hij vroeg ook of we samen schoolspullen konden gaan halen en eerst zouden we dat ook doen maar na dat gedoe met de dooddoeners bij het WK zwerkbal mocht ik niet meer. Nu ga ik vanmiddag met mijn moeder. Niet dat ik dat erg vind maar ik had het stiekem toch leuker gevonden om dat met Draco te gaan doen.

Hij verteld me veel over Zweinstein, waar ik erg blij mee ben want anders wist ik iet dat ik mijn bezem mee kon nemen èn mag ik vanmiddag een uil kopen.

"Joyce, als je nog weg wilt vandaag, moet je nu je bed uitkomen," hoor ik mijn moeder roepen, en ik kijk op mijn wekker. Shit het is al kwart voor 12.  
"Ik kom er aan mam!" roep ik terug. 

Ik loop mijn badkamer in en spring onder de douche. Als ik klaar ben loop ik mijn kast in en trek ik een licht blauwe zomerjurk aan met bijpassende ballerina's.  
Ik kijk in de spiegel, en kleur mijn haar oranje rood en laat er krullen in komen. Ook maak mijn ogen fel blauw.

Als ik mezelf dan toch onder de mensen ga begeven mag ik er wel goed uitzien. Ik begin hier tenslotte aan een heel nieuw leven. Dit jaar zal ik geen pestgeval zijn en ik zal er alles aan doen om ergens bij te horen maar toch mezelf zijn en een mooi uiterlijk helpt daar alvast bij.

Nog een klein beetje make up en klaar is kees. Ik kijk naar mezelf in de spiegel. "Zo zie ik er best wel goed uit" fluister ik verbaast tegen mezelf in de spiegel, en ik besluit om mijn uiterlijk voorlopig zo te houden.

"Zo prinses, jij bent een hele verandering ondergaan. Vanwaar deze transformatie?" is het eerste wat mijn vader vraagt als ik de eetkamer inloop. "Ik vond het tijd worden voor iets nieuws," is het antwoord dat ik geef terwijl ik mijn brood smeer. "Waar is mam? We gaan zo naar de weg is weg maar ik moet nog een brief schrijven naar Draco dus ik wilde vragen of ik dat eerst nog even kan doen," zeg ik met een mond vol brood.

Mijn vader kijkt me grijnzend aan. "Vindt je Draco leuk, prinses?" Hij moet lachen bij het zien van mijn gezicht, dat nu op onweer staat. "Waarom moet je nou weer zo'n vraag stellen?" "Dat hoort nou eenmaal bij mijn baan als vader, prinses," zegt hij lachend.

"Maar vertel op, wat vindt jij van Draco?" "Pahap, ik vindt hem niet leuk. Niet op die manier. Gewoon als vriend, meer niet. Ik ken hem net, wat is het, een maand ofzo. Zo snel kun je niet verliefd worden,".

Mijn vader lacht nog steeds. "Nou, mevrouw ik ben niet verliefd, goed dan. Je moeder is in de keuken de huiself aan het inwerken. Vraag maar aan haar of je nog tijd hebt om de brief van de jongen waar je niet verliefd op bent te beantwoorden," zegt hij met een big smile op z'n gezicht.

Als ik de keuken inloop zie ik nog net dat de huiself verdwijnseld. "Mam, gaan we al of heb ik nog even om de brief van Draco te beantwoorden,"

Mijn moeder kijkt me grijnzend aan. "Je vindt Draco wel erg aardig hè liefje?"

"Oh nee, niet jij ook al," Zeg ik kreunend. "Was je vader me voor, schat?" zegt ze lachend. "Praat me er niet van,". Is mijn antwoord.

"Nou sorry liefje, maar we moeten echt weg. Schrijf Draco vanavond maar terug," "Oké," "Ben je klaar liefje, want dan gaan we," "Ja is goed. Doeg Pap," Roep ik nog en dan zijn we weg.

Het is zoals gewoonlijk druk op de weg is weg. "Liefje, hier heb je wat geld. Ga jij maar vast naar Madame Mallekin, dan ga ik naar Klieder en Vlak voor je school boeken. Je wilde als keuze vakken toch waarzeggerij en verzorging van Fabeldieren of zoiets toch?" "Ja, ik ga daarna een ijsje halen bij Florian Fanielje dus ik zie je daar wel," "Oké tot zo liefje," en weg is ze.

Als ik bij Madame Mallekin naar binnen loop zie ik een jongen met wit blond haar met z'n rug naar me toe op een krukje staan. Hij lijkt op…. "Draco, ben jij dat?" vraag ik.

"Hoi Joy…," zegt hij tijdens het omdraaien maar verder komt hij niet. Hij kijkt me verwonderd aan en zijn mond zakt open. "Is er iet Draco?" vraag ik vriendelijk terwijl ik hem onderzoekend aankijk. "Je.. je haar en…. en je ogen… en…. wauw," zegt hij met nog steeds zijn mond open.

"Oh, is dat het. Heb ik vanochtend verandert. Kan ik ermee door?" vraag ik lachend. Draco knikt, zijn mond nog steeds open. "Draco je vangt vliegen," hij kijkt me even vragend aan en doet dan snel met een rood hoofd zijn mond dicht.

"Menneer Malfidus, u bent klaar," zegt madame Mallekin.

Als Draco betaald heeft ben ik aan de beurt. Zodra we na ongeveer een half uur buiten staan trakteer ik hem op een ijsje bij Florian Fanielje. Als mijn moeder aan komt lopen zegt ze dat ze met een vriendin wat gaat drinken in de Lekke Ketel en dat als ik wat geld heb gehaald voor op Zweinstein daar ook heen moet komen.

Dus we lopen nu Goudgrijp binnen. Voor ons staat een donkere jongen.

"Dat is Daan Tomas. Hij zit in ons jaar, Griffoendor," zegt Draco. "Is hij aardig?" Is mijn vraag. "Ik ken hem niet echt, maar alle Griffoendors zijn vreselijke arrogante kwallen dus ik denk het niet," "Hij ziet er aardig uit. Wacht ff," en met die woorden liep ik naar Daan.

"Hoi! Jij bent toch Daan Tomas? Ik ben Joyce, ik kom dit jaar nieuw op Zweinstein en ik dacht even kennis maken. Het is toch wel iets leuker als ik al een paar mensen ken," Daan kijkt me eerst vreemd, vervolgens verbaasd maar uiteindelijk vriendelijk aan.

"Ja klopt, ik ben Daan. Aangenaam kennis te maken Joyce," zegt hij. "Draco kom nou," roep ik naar Draco en Daans gezicht betrekt. "Vindt je hem aardig?" vraagt hij vol verbazing en een klein beetje afschuw.

"Hij is wel aardig hoor. Hij doet alleen af en toe een beetje minachtend over andere mensen. Zoals net over dat alle Griffoendors arrogante kwallen zijn. Ik vind je heel aardig dus daar klopt niks van," zeg ik lachend.

Ondertussen zitten we al in een karretje op weg naar de kluizen. Draco is er mokkend bij komen zitten. "Moesten we nou echt bij die halfbloed in het karretje gaan zitten?" fluisterd hij in mijn oor. Ik wil al antwoord geven, maar Daan heeft het ook gehoord.

"Moet je zelf nodig zeggen Malfidus. Met je arrogante rotkop en je dooddoeners familie," "Hoe durf je een woord over mijn familie te zeggen Tomas, ik heb ten minste een tovenaars familie. Anders als jij met je vieze smerige dreuzel moeder,"

Toen was Draco te ver gegaan. Daan vliegt hem aan en Draco geeft hem een duw. Daarbij heeft hij alleen niet in de gaten dat hij mij bijna over de rand van het karretje heen duwt.

Draco geeft me per ongeluk nog een duw en ik val over de rand van het karretje.

Het laatste wat ik denk is "Wat ben ik blij dat ik maar 5 meter val in plaats van honderd.

Dan raak ik de grond en wordt alles zwart.

**Cliffhanger…. Review!**


End file.
